


Over You

by beccca



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Funeral, Getting Back Together, Jay Tomlinson's Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccca/pseuds/beccca
Summary: Harry shows up at Jay's funeral, three months after they had broken upBased on the song Over You by Ingrid Michaelson, ft. A Great Big Worldhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdVH8FnG2sQ
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Over You

_ Over, I'm so over you _

_ The way that you look in a three-piece suit _

Louis looks at himself in the mirror, adjusting his bowtie that had become slightly crooked since his sister had helped him with it that morning. He squints at himself and runs a hand through his hair, doing his best to replicate how it had been six hours earlier.

“Stop.” Louis hears from behind him, just before a figure appears in the mirror beside him.

Louis takes in a deep breath before speaking, “Harry.”

Louis does his best not to look at the younger boy. The boy that he was so absolutely in love with just three months ago, and maybe still was, even if they weren’t together anymore. But Louis can only hold out for so long, so he glances at Harry.

The taller boy had his hair, freshly cut, styled up and out of his eyes, a big change from his long curls he had just months ago. Louis can’t help himself, “You cut your hair.”

Harry sighs and runs a hand through it, a habit he had had since the two boys had met six years before. “Needed a change,” Harry mumbles, eyes darting to look at Louis through the mirror.

Louis moves to adjust his hair again but Harry stops him, grabbing his wrist and turning the smaller boy to face him. Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes before letting his eyes skim down the rest of Harry’s body.

A fucking three-piece suit. Louis’ weakness. And to make it worse, it was a suit that he had picked out for Harry, sometime in the past two years, after he had grown an inch and no longer fit into most of his pants, but before he had begun to wear Gucci.

“Your suit,” Louis whispers, tearing his gaze back to Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Harry says, not letting go of Louis’ wrist. He takes a deep breath before speaking, “Louis, can we just-”

“No,” Louis shakes his head, “Harry, I-I can’t… I just need to get through this day.” He feels tears well up in his eyes. He feels like he hasn’t stopped crying in a week.

_ Over, I'm so over you _

_ The way that you held me when nobody else would _

Louis remembers when he first found out. The band had already gone on break but he and Harry were happier than ever. They no longer had to be in the spotlight constantly, and they finally got the chance to just be them.

But then he got the call and his whole world shattered. His whole world, except for Harry.

Louis had just hung up the phone and he crumpled onto the couch, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Sweetie?” Harry had called as he entered from the other room, wondering why it had gotten so quiet. Their house together was never quiet. Harry liked to leave records on while Louis would leave the radio playing, long after he had left the room. And they both sang each day, serenading each other as they danced around the house.

But that day it was quiet, with the exception of a lone tune coming from another room and Louis’ near-silent sniffles.

Harry was quick to spot his boyfriend on the couch, head in his hands and pale as anything.

“Baby, what’s wrong.” Harry rushed to his boy, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly, holding him together.

Louis shook his head before choking out, “Mum.”

And that was enough for Harry to know. The two boys knew that Johanna was waiting on test results, the third test in just two weeks. Harry knew it wasn’t good.

“What do you need, baby?” Harry whispered, one hand cradling Louis’ head while the other held him close to Harry’s body. "What can I do to help?"

“You,” Was all Louis had to whisper for Harry to sigh, feeling nothing but love and sadness for the boy.

“Okay,” Harry whispered, tightening his hold on Louis, “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

_ Maybe if I tell myself enough _

_ Maybe if I do _

_ I'll get over you _

“What are you doing here?” Louis finally gets the courage to ask.

Harry sighs and lets go of Louis’ hand, adjusting his sleeve instead. “I couldn’t have missed it, Lou, you know that?”

Louis closes his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the pull in him that was begging Harry to wrap him in his arms, as he had done so many times before.

“You’re not my boyfriend, Harry, you don’t have to come to my mum’s funeral.”

Harry sighs, he seemed to be doing that a lot.

“You know that’s not true, Louis. You know that everyone here is just as much my family, as they are yours.”

And maybe Harry was right. Maybe in the almost six years, the boys had been together, Harry had spent more time pretending to be a Tomlinson than he had with his actual family.

Louis shrugged and turned back to the mirror, adjusting his hair again.

“Stop doing that, you look fine.”

“Harry,” Louis said, trying to breathe slowly, “You’re not my boyfriend.”

“Louis, we were together for six years. I may not be your boyfriend but, fuck, you’re my best friend, I’m not going to let you go through this alone.”

_ Over, I'm so over you _

_ The way that you laugh at everything that I do _

Louis remembers how their relationship had changed over the years, as they had grown older and matured. When they had first gotten together, they were just sixteen and eighteen, so naive and ignorant to the world around them. Back then, they were just best friends, in love, without a care in the world.

As they got older they had to fight. They fought each other, as any couple does, but mostly they were fighting against the world, fighting against themselves. And Louis can’t help but think that maybe they would have lasted if they didn’t have to fight so hard just to be themselves, to be who they are with who they love.

Louis always thinks back to before, when they were so young and Harry was just this cute kid who was shorter than Louis and laughed at absolutely everything he did. When they first met, Harry absolutely worshipped the ground that Louis walked on and, although Louis was definitely more restrained with the way he showed his feelings, it was mutual.

And now, after their relationship had come to an end, the thing that Louis misses the most is definitely how they were when they were young and naive. The way they were when it was just the two of them. When they only had to be themselves, not these international popstars.

_ Over, I'm so over you _

_ The way that you said that you'd always be true _

Louis knows that Harry is right. And he wants nothing more than the comfort of his best friend. Tears well up in his eyes, for the millionth time that day, that week, and for once he doesn’t hold them back. After all, in a room with just him and his best friend, there’s no one he has to be strong for.

So Louis lets his tears fall and he doesn’t flinch away when Harry reaches a hand up to wipe them away.

“Harry, I-” Louis stops himself, not wanting to say something he’ll come to regret.

“Hey, just, let me do it,” Harry steps between Louis and the mirror, raising his hands and beginning to swipe them through Louis’ hair, in a way that he had done so many times before.

Louis sighs but doesn’t fight the taller boy, “Harry, this isn’t healthy.”

“I’m just helping,” He replies.

“We’re not together. I’m supposed to be getting over you.”

“A part of me will always be yours, Lou. I’m here for you, always.”

_ And maybe if I tell myself enough _

_ Maybe if I do _

_ I'll get over you _

Louis remembers when they broke up, just three months before. Louis had come home one morning, after being out all night. He walked into their flat, entering the kitchen to see Harry already up, bags under his eyes and a cold cup of coffee in front of him. 

Louis spoke before Harry could even open his mouth, knowing what his boy needed to hear. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t do this anymore.” And Louis’ heart broke into two.

“What?” He choked out, rushing to where Harry was sitting, “What do you mean?”

“It’s too much for me.” Harry’s voice was raspy and Louis knew he had been up all night crying.

“No, I’m sorry, Harry. There’s just so much going on right now. My mum and the girls and management.” Louis paused and swallowed a sob. “It’s not my fault.”

“That’s just it Louis. You can’t accept responsibility. Obviously this whole thing isn’t your fault but I-” Harry choked on a sob, “I can’t sit here every night waiting for my boyfriend to come home.”

“I’ll be better,” Louis whispered, sitting next to Harry at the table.

“It’s not enough, Louis. We both knew this was coming. It’s too much and we should’ve known it six years ago when this whole thing started. We were too young. We’re still too young.”

“I love you, Harry,” Louis whispered. “I don’t know how to live without you.”

“I’ll always be there for you, Louis, always.”

_ I'm falling around you _

_ I'm falling around you _

“Harry.” Louis can’t hold back anymore. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He starts crying, sobbing and Harry just wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him in a way that is all too familiar.

“It’s my fault too,” Harry whispers. “I should’ve tried harder.”

“I’ll be better.” And it’s just like before, except maybe not.

“Okay.”

“I love you, and I don’t know how to live without you.”

“Me neither.”

_ Maybe if I tell myself enough _

_ Maybe if I do _

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
